


A Trip to the Dentist

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-24
Updated: 2002-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba very much doesn't want to go to the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Dentist

**Title:** A Trip to the Dentist  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairings:** N/A  
 **Warnings:** Silly things  
 **Summary:** Mokuba very much doesn't want to go to the dentist.

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 **A/N:** Technically, there was supposed to be a second chapter/sequel to this, but I never got around to writing it.

 

"But, Niisama, I don't wanna go!" Mokuba cried.

Seto rolled his eyes at his brother's attempts to stay in the house. So far, the younger Kaiba had hidden in the hall closet, punched the guard who'd found him, hid under his bed, been dragged out by two guards, and bit one guard. Now he was holding onto the front door's doorframe, fighting the guards who were trying to take him out the the waiting car, where Seto stood. "Mokuba, the dentist isn't that bad!" Seto tried.

"Yes it is! It's horrible!" Mokuba cried. His knuckles were turning white and it looked like he was starting to get hurt by all the rough housing the guards were being forced to put him through to get him out to the car.

Seto finally just sighed and walked over. He gently pried his brother's fingers from the doorframe and accepted the boy from his worn bodyguards. Mokuba didn't fight the exchange and closed his eyes when he was sure Seto had him. "Mokuba, this is ridiculous," Seto grumbled, walking to the car with his tired brother in his arms. "It's really sad when it takes five bodyguards and three hours to get you to the dentist, and the dentist isn't even seven miles away," he mumbled, getting into the limo.

Three of the guards piled into the limo, one sitting by each door, another sitting across from the two brothers. "Go," the one sitting across from Seto and Mokuba told the driver. The limo started up and pulled away from the Kaiba mansion.

Mokuba's eyes flew open. "No! I don't wanna go, Niisama! Let me out!"

Seto groaned and held his brother to his chest. Whatever it was that made Mokuba do this every time was still unknown. Mokuba said he didn't know why he feared the dentist, he just did. Once he was done, he was perfectly calm and would even shake the hand of the dentist with a smile. "Mokuba, calm down. Sensei won't hurt you, and you know it. Stop making a fuss."

Mokuba stilled and the others in the limo relaxed. Seto even leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. The limo got to a stop light and Mokuba jumped from his brother's arms to grab the door handle. He tugged at the handle while Seto and his guards watched him calmly. The car started up again and Mokuba walk back over to Seto with a dejected look on his face and sat back in Seto's lap. "You put the child locks on, didn't you?" he asked darkly.

Seto chuckled and hugged Mokuba tightly. "Mokuba, the last time you ran out the door you almost got run over. I wasn't about to chance that again."

"Not to mention needing another hour to catch him," one of the guards grumbled.

Seto sighed. "Yes. That too." He ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Now, behave. You're going to the dentist, whether you like or not, kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo," Mokuba grumbled, snuggling up against his brother's chest.

"Okay." Seto smiled. "Whatever you say, kiddo." Mokuba answered with a groan and snuggling closer to Seto. Seto just hugged him.

~~**~~

"Why does this dentist have to have stairs?" one of the guards asked as they fought with Mokuba to get him up the stairs.

"Lemme go, you moron!" Mokuba shouted. "Lemme go!"

Seto turned around and grabbed Mokuba's chin, forcing the younger Kaiba to meet his eyes. "Mokuba, I've had about enough. People are starting to stare. Either come quietly, or I'm knocking you out and carrying you up there."

Mokuba let his body go limp. "Okay, Niisama..." he mumbled sadly.

Seto groaned and picked his brother up. "You know, I think I carry you more when we go to the dentist than I do any other time of the year," Seto mumbled into Mokuba's ear. Mokuba smiled.

"Names?" the receptionist asked as the two brothers walked into the office. The guards had been ordered to wait outside the door, in case Mokuba tried to make another dash for freedom.

"Kaiba," Seto said.

The woman looked at her clipboard. "You're about ten minutes early, Kaiba-san," she said with a slight bit of surprise. "That's a first."

Seto smirked. "This time, we thought of everything," he said lightly before sitting down in the waiting room. "Are you gonna sit in my lap, or by yourself?" he asked Mokuba. "You're not getting out the front door, I've made sure of that," he added.

Mokuba made a face at his brother. "I'm staying here," he grumbled. Seto chuckled and started rocking his brother in the chair.

The receptionist smiled at the two. ~The only time I see Mokuba-kun so peaceful is when it's just him and Kaiba-san,~ she thought. ~It's kinda sweet, the way those two care for one another so. Too bad it's such a fight to get Mokuba-kun to see the dentist every time.~ She sighed softly and went back to typing other records up.

Mokuba slowly started to doze off. As soon as the door to the treatment rooms opened, though, his eyes flew open and he tensed. He glanced over at where the dentist was watching them from the door and tried to disappear into Seto's chest.

Seto just sighed and stood, pulling the boy up with him. "Come on, Mokuba," he mumbled. "Your turn."

"No!" Mokuba wailed. "Niisama! I don't wanna go! Lemme out!"

Seto groaned and followed the dentist to the back and into the room he directed the CEO towards. "Let go of my neck, Mokuba," he ordered. Mokuba let go and Seto sat him in the dentist's chair. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked calmly.

Mokuba nodded sharply and tried to get up to sit back in Seto's lap. Seto put out a hand, stilling him. "But, Niisama..." Mokuba tried.

"You know I can't hold you while Sensei is looking at your mouth. Stay there or I'm leaving. I'll hold your hand, but that's all," Seto warned.

Mokuba made a sad face but sat back and grabbed Seto's hand tightly in his own. "Okay, Niisama."

"And no biting Sensei," Seto added.

"Okay, Niisama."

"I mean it, Mokuba."

"Okay, Niisama."

Seto sighed as the dentist came in. The last time they were here, Mokuba bit the dentist's finger. The dentist had shrugged it off and said Mokuba had strong teeth. Seto had a feeling that the dentist wouldn't be too pleased if it happened a second time. The dentist just smiled at the two Kaibas and sat in his own chair, placing his gloves and mask on. "Well, how are you two?" he asked as he opened the package of tools he'd need to work on Mokuba's mouth.

"We're doing fine, Sensei," Seto answered.

"I hear you got here early. That's always good." He turned to Mokuba. "Open up, Mokuba-kun," he ordered. Seto gave his brother's hand a gentle squeeze and Mokuba opened his mouth.

Mokuba squeezed his eyes shut against the glare of the light above him. He felt Seto squeeze his hand again and smiled to himself, his mouth still open. ~Niisama's here to protect me. I have nothing to fear from Sensei. This is just a six-month check-up. Nothing to worry about.~

~ _What if you have a cavity?_ ~ the part of Mokuba that loathed the dentist asked.

~Shut up,~ Mokuba replied coldly.

"So, how is running Kaiba Corp going, Kaiba-san?" the dentist asked calmly. He often spoke with Seto while he worked on Mokuba. It tended to relax both brothers, amazingly. Seto was rarely spoken to as if he were just another human being. The dentist did this.

"Ah, boring. With Pegasus out of the picture, we're at the head of Magic and Wizards. Not only that, but we have a new dueling device that we're going to release to the public soon." Seto smiled. Battle City was coming up too, but he wasn't letting that information out quite yet.

"That will be interesting. Is this new device anything like those little disc-things you had with you last time?"

Seto thought for a second. "Sort of. They're a little different, and we still have a few bugs to work out, but they should be done soon. I'll bring a set by to show you sometime, I promise."

"I'd like that." The dentist smiled into Mokuba's mouth. "I'm glad to see you're brushing, Mokuba-kun," he commented, turning around to fiddle with something on his little table.

Mokuba looked up at Seto. "Niisama makes me," he grumbled.

"That's good. It's always nice to know when my patients are being cared for, even at home, despite the guardian's age." The dentist looked at Seto pointedly.

Seto shrugged. "I'm just being a big brother," he mumbled.

"Uh huh..." The dentist returned to Mokuba's mouth.

"What?" Set made a face at the back of the man's head. "I am."

"The problem is when the guardian himself doesn't like brushing his teeth," the dentist added, looking back at Seto as Mokuba laughed.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Leave my teeth out of this, will you? You can yell at them in a couple days."

Mokuba continued smiling as the dentist chuckled, the turned back to Mokuba to finish up. ~Despite his tone and the look on his face, you can tell Niisama's really happy. He likes it here, I can tell. Running Kaiba Corp is just a boring job to him. He likes taking care of me, and, while he's here, he can forget about Kaiba Corp for a little bit, forget about who he really is, laugh a little. He does that when it's just him and me, too. I just wish he could learn to do that more often around others.~

"All done." The dentist stood. "Your teeth are perfect, Mokuba-kun. Now, Kaiba-san, I need to speak with you about his next appointment."

Seto stood and picked Mokuba up, then followed the dentist out into the waiting room. They argued over a date, then Seto took Mokuba out to the waiting car. Once the appointment had started, Seto's guards had gone back to the car to wait.

"Look, Haha, it's Kaiba Seto!" a little kid cried as he and his mother passed Seto and Mokuba on the stairs.

Mokuba frowned at the cold look that passed Seto's face as the kid called his name. ~ _That's right, Niisama doesn't like other people_ ,~ that other half said evilly.

~He does too. He just doesn't know how to act around them!~ Mokuba glanced back up at Seto. "Niisama, when's my next appointment?" he asked innocently.

Seto grinned. "Oh, no you don't, mister!" He tousled Mokuba's hair as he got into the limo. "The last time I told you, you disappeared for the whole day! What makes you think I'm telling you this time?!"

Mokuba sighed dejectedly. "I can always try..." he mumbled.

Seto chuckled and hugged his brother tightly. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Niisama, but, don't call me kiddo," Mokuba replied. Seto outright laughed that time, and Mokuba joined him.

-

~~A/N: Okay, so, the ending was a little sappy... but I just couldn't end it with Seto all depressed and Mokuba feeling bad... *sighs*  
Anyway, I got this idea at the dentist when I went yesterday (Day before Christmas Eve... Ugh!) and was just thinking about Yu-Gi-Ou! and how much _I_ dislike the dentist. Now, I never had as much of a problem with the dentist. It was always the regular doctor with me – and I blame that on the shots I was so deadly afraid of – but I thought it might be cool to see what Mokuba would do. Do any of you remember what it was like as a ten-year-old going to the dentist? Was it fun? Did you really just want to escape the office? I was happy, I always got a little goodie-bag and my sister and I got to pick what we wanted, which often turned out really funny, since we always wanted the same thing the other had!  
Anywhoo, do you all think I should continue with this, find out what happens to Seto when he goes? I'm not sure if I want to, but, if anyone wants me to, or has any ideas, they'd be much welcomed!! Tell me in a review, K?  
DISCLAIMER: KK does NOT own Yu-Gi-Ou! She's just a lowly fanfic writer with no income, unless you count the allowance she gets. The only thing she has of any value is her brand new Yu-Gi-Ou! CD(American one), her laptop, her Yu-Gi-Ou! cards, and whatever is under the Christmas tree.  
-  
Ja!  
Okusama KK {AKA Katmon =^.^=}


End file.
